1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid control valve, and more particularly to a valve stem structure of the fluid control valve.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional faucet comprises a valve body and a valve stem which is located in a cell of the interior of the valve body. The cell of the valve body is generally provided with a vent. However, the cell of the valve body of certain faucets is provided with two vents. Under such circumstances, the conventional valve stem is no longer useful. As a result, a new valve stem structure must be designed to adapt to such faucets.